Unwavering From A Candle: A Book Of Poetry
by Everything In Its Right Place
Summary: This is a book of all my Kenshin inspired poetry. It means a lot to me, and I hope that everyone will enjoy it. Updated frequently.
1. Introduction Author's Note

I have written many short stories for this web site. They are hard and take planning. I toil for hours, days sometimes to get them just right, to say exactly what I want. And although I have written many, and am very proud of them, I am a poet at heart. Words in verse flow out of me in minutes. I can hear a random line from some six-year-old at work (I'm not the little girl you think I am) and create something that I consider beautiful from it (Reflections). In these poems, my inner self comes out as I try to show you who I think the characters are. They are everyone, purely themselves, only extensions of me. These poems mean more to me than any story, even an autobiography, ever could. I have decided that I don't like the fact that all of my Kenshin related poetry has to be posted separately, so I put them all together. The following chapters are all poems inspired by the cast of Rurouni Kenshin. Reviews are very much appreciated, and critiques are welcome. I can't improve if I don't know what I'm doing wrong. I hope you enjoy reading my poetry as much as I enjoyed writing it.

Missteya


	2. Darning

I was trying to write the fifth chapter of my fanfiction "Prisoner of War" and this came out instead. Darning is another word for mending clothing.

((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((()))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

~ Darning ~

He couldn't take his eyes from her hands.

He was amazed by them.

They were the callused hands of a women who worked to survive,

But it was the work that made them graceful.

The steady, meticulous movement of her needle entranced him.

In and out.

In and out.

Pulling the thread taut and closing the holes

That he had put there.

He thought that she mended the fabric

Like she mended his heart,

With graceful, callused hands.

She smoothed the cloth to break the thread and his trance.

"It's done."

She handed it to him

Then stood and walked away.

He shrugged the refreshed material over his shoulders and followed her out

Eager to wear more holes for her to mend.

((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((()))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

A/N: I hope you liked it. I like the double meaning of the last line. I think that the key to poetry is to take the universal and compact it down to something as simple as mending a torn piece of clothing. Please review and tell me what you think. Critiques are welcome.


	3. The Brave Man

This is again a product of trying to write "Prisoner of War." I envision the woman as being Misao, but it could just as easily be Megumi. Read on my friends.

((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((()))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

~The Brave Man~

The husband stood in her doorway

Having just buried his wife.

His eyes were big and full.

Their redness and his tear-stained cheeks made

Her chest ache.

She turned toward where he was staring

As much to see what he was looking at

As to push his pitiful visage from her sight.

It was his son and her son

Playing together

With happy childish smiles

On their happy childish faces.

One didn't know the largeness of the other's loss,

And the other didn't know either.

The husband moved slowly and picked up his son.

He silently thanked her,

And saddened her,

And hated her all at once

With red eyes and red cheeks.

They left through the doorway he had been standing in,

And she stared after them.

They were a sight to behold

Both with fiery red hair,

One with desperate, weary eyes,

The other with his mother's.

Her son came and clung to her skirt.

Her husband wrapped his arm about her shoulders.

"He is a brave man."

She leaned into his touch and said nothing,

For there was nothing else to say.

((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((()))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

A/N: Please Review!


	4. Together

I was inspired to write this while taking a bath and waiting for my boyfriend to come home. I hope you like it!

((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((()))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

~Together~

Steam from the bath filled her lungs

With lazy soothing heat.

Muscles sighing, caressed with warmth.

Her body, though not her mind, was quiet.

Upset with her solitude,

She waited still

Without him.

The cold bit at his small frame

Like relentless needles.

Breath was ragged, hanging in the air.

He clutched his weapon tighter,

Glared at his opponent and

Through the air

His sword sang.

Gently her hand raised from the water.

She watched it fall,

Creating ripples that pushed the soap

Farther and farther 

From her body.

Like the wind, he moved, surging forward.

A streak of red 

Bright against the whiteness of the snow

Closer and closer

To his target.

Softly waves lapped against her swollen belly.

Unwavering from a candle came

A stream of smoke.

Blade against blade, sparks flew and burned them slightly.

They moved together in a circle

Like feral wolves.

She ducked her head underwater.

With a roar, his blade connected.

She became liquid surrounded by warmth.

At peace until her body

Cried for breath.

The man didn't struggle, just dropped to the ground.

His sword returned to the sheath

With a clink.

Hot air rushed into her chest.

Still he had not come.

Her pretty face twisted with worry.

She gripped her stomach hard and thought

Of the life inside.

His breath was harsh as he stared

At the fallen man.

He might have had someone waiting too.

His thoughts were of his wife, then

They turned to his son.

It seemed he would always be waiting

For his father to return home.

Constantly disappointed,

Alone he's play in their spacious yard,

A desperate joyful boy.

It hurt that he would

Know her pain.

His hands would be callused very young

By the rough hilt of his large sword.

He would swing it recklessly.

Day after day, he'd practice alone,

A strong, hard budding man.

Behind him walking

The same path.

Together, they wept.

((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((()))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

A/N: Please review!


	5. Reflections

This is a short poem about some thoughts of Aoshi on Misao.

((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((()))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

~Reflections~

I've been with many women in my life.

Strong ones, quiet ones,

Women who were attracted to my face,

My body, 

Able to ignore my scars,

But never had I been with someone like her.

Young and happy

With that long soft braid,

Listening though I don't have much to say.

Once she sat on my lap

And whispered

"I'm not the little girl you think I am."

((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((()))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

A/N: Please review!


	6. His Hands

Kaoru thinks about Kenshin's hands as she watches him.

((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((()))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

~His Hands~ 

I watch him as he does the laundry.

Strong arms scrub, and

Soft hair falls in his face.

When he hangs clothes on the line,

I watch his hands.

They are long and slender,

Almost feminine

But for the calluses and scars.

I've seen the speed they possess.

I know their strength.

He turns and smiles at me

Because he does not know

How his hands move in my dreams

At night,

Or, perhaps, because

He does.

((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((()))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

A/N: Please review!


	7. Thoughts Over Laundry

This is what I speculate Kenshin is thinking as he does the laundry.

((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((()))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

~Thoughts Over Laundry~

There is something deep inside

Feral and aggressive.

It makes me want to 

Hunt, 

Stalk,

Capture,

Devour.

My unsuspecting prey calls

As I do my daily chores.

I answer with my best 

Innocent smile.

((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((()))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

A/N: Please Review!


	8. Parting

Just a quick little reflection on the heartache of Kenshin's departure at the beginning of the Kyoto Arc.

((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((()))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

~Parting~

You disappear like my strength

Into the night.

I cannot stand without you.

And though I do not want to,

Even with this fear,

And the pain I cannot hide,

Still I watch you go.

((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((()))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

A/N: Please review!


	9. Wishes

Megumi is going home from the clinic and she sees Sanosuke swimming.

((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((()))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

~Wishes~

I saw you last night

On my way home from work.

You were swimming naked in the lake.

Your wet brown hair hung about your face

In a way I've never seen it.

I silently envied your freedom.

I watched you in awe.

You were more graceful,

More elegant than I ever

Thought you could be.

How I prayed to be that water,

To have you plunging into me,

Moving through me

Like in me is where you truly belong.

We would slide across each other,

Touch everywhere,

Every part of you, of us.

We would be free together.

But, as you tossed your head back and

I watched the rise and fall of your strong chest,

I thought of something even better.

I wished to be the air,

So you could breathe me in.

((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((()))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

A/N: Please review!


	10. Rurouni

Kenshin thinks of Kaoru walking about the dojo. She is becoming within its walls the rurouni he once was.

((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((()))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

~Rurouni~

She doesn't walk,

Not really.

It's more like drifting.

Moving along.

Lost,

Confused,

Not sure where she's going,

Or when she'll get there.

She sometimes stops

At my door.

Her eyes burn into me

Like daggers.

Then she drifts away,

And I cry to myself.

For I know in my heart

It's my fault.

((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((()))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

A/N: Please review!


	11. Pretending

Only one review? Pout. This was inspired by Kaoru's constant little blushes.

((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((()))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

~Pretending~

I try to pretend.

Every day I smile.

I play the friend

Accidentally brushing your hand

As we do our daily chores.

But when you say my name,

Like lightning

It burns through me

Searing my insides,

And I want to hear it again

Deep and husky in your throat.

Almost begging.

Almost pleading.

Almost in rapture.

Crying it out with your head tossed back

Your hair everywhere

Sticking to the light sheen

Covering your face

That makes me want to give you 

Whatever you want.

I smile and blush,

And each time pretending becomes

Much harder.

((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((()))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

A/N: I can't get any better if you don't review.


	12. Liquid Heat

The draft of this poem is covered in arrows. I knew what I wanted to say, I just couldn't seem to put it in the right order. I seem to have a sexual tension theme going lately. Huh.

((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((()))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

~Liquid Heat~

His callused hands feel good

Against my skin.

He touches me in places

That make me feel

Hot all over.

His lips are like fire.

Nipping, kissing

Where no one else has

Even seen.

I hold his head 

With my fingers entangled 

In his long hair.

It's like holding on to water.

Everything about him is like water.

Liquid and amazing,

Each movement flowing

Into the next.

Unlike my jerky attempts

At grace.

Except his liquid doesn't dull the heat,

Only makes it burn more.

I squirm beneath him,

And I don't know why

I'm not ashamed.

((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((()))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

A/N: Please review!


	13. Acceptance

Oooooo. I was envisioning my next fic, "Sin and Salvation" when I came up with this. That kind of gives you an idea of why it will be rated R.

(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((())))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

~Acceptance~

His fingers clawed the smooth floor

Searching for something to grab on to.

His back was arched in pain.

His knees were sliding 

In his blood.

A figure stood over him

Hands dripping.

"Say it," he hissed

At the broken man.

His voice was barely a whisper,

"I deserve this."

(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((())))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

A/N: Yup. Definitely 'R.' Please review!


	14. Fishing

Why Kenshin likes to fish so much.

((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((()))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

~Fishing~

There are many reasons

I like fishing.

It calms the soul 

To watch the ripples 

In the water.

It feels good to

Catch your own dinner.

But mostly

If I sit long enough

On the bank

Holding my rod,

When the sun is low

In the sky

And the water reflects

The pink in the clouds,

She'll come looking for me.

Making sure I'm safe,

That I don't leave her.

She'll grab my hand

And hurry me home,

And I get to watch her

As she walks in front of me

Holding my catch.

((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((()))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

A/N: Please review!


	15. Reflection

Kenshin muses while looking in a mirror.

(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((())))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

~Reflection~

I stare at myself.

I look so young, so innocent.

My skin is clear 

Save one scar,

Cross-shaped, deep.

A small reminder,

As though I could forget.

She called me beautiful once

Before she took me as hers,

Before this scar.

As I stand here watching,

I wonder why

The mirror doesn't break.

(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((())))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

A/N: Please review


	16. Seduction

Bad Kaoru. Very, very bad.

(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((())))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

~Seduction~

Like a serpent, I am waiting.

Coiled and ready to strike.

I hear you outside

Calling my name.

How I hate that honorific,

As if I'm better than you.

Keep looking my love.

I've set my trap

In the last place you'd think.

I like how this crisp coverlet 

Feels against my bare skin.

It's just like you

To make your bed

So neatly.

(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((())))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

A/N: I love the images this poems bring up. I could just envision Kenshin walking in to see Kaoru nude on his bed. Big "Oro?" Hahahaha! Please review!


	17. Separation

This poem was actually created in my poetry class. The assignment was to write a poem using 20 rules including number 2: say something specific but utterly preposterous and number 18: use a phrase from a language other than English. I couldn't get Kenshin saying "Sessha wa rurouni" out of my head so this came out.

((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((()))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

Separation

The fireflies danced around them like lovers in the dark.

They hovered close to make her feel better.

Their light made the world look green.

Their buzzing and the sounds of the river assaulted her ears.

She could feel the tears threatening to fall.

She could taste their saltiness in her mouth.

He was so close; she could smell his earthy scent.

She vaguely wondered if he tasted the way the forest smelt,

Rich and piney.

Or maybe the way Tae's beef pots did when they were cooked just right.

The meat would melt in her mouth.

She could hear his soft footsteps coming closer.

In the mornings, when he made her breakfast, she could hear nothing.

Every time she saw him there in her kitchen

Stirring her soup, gripping the worn wooden spoon with long, thin, callused fingers,

She would gasp.

She knew he was leaving; that's why she could hear him so well.

His feline grace and delicate movements were gone.

His guilt was weighing him down.

This unworthy one is a wanderer, Kaoru-dono.

I don't know how long I will stay.

The words he'd told her so long ago soared to the front of her memory.

The reversed sword of truth and atonement swayed with him as he walked.

It was a part of him, as vital as his heart.

It protected him from the soft hands of hatred and anger,

Like his infallible smile and polite speech protected him from her love.

He was in front of her in an instant.

At least, that's how she saw it.

It was the last time she'd see him for a while.

He would walk away.

She would be left crying in the street

Desperate to call him back but unable to.

Her silent voice would be screaming out at him.

His violet eyes were the reason his name sounded foreign coming from her mouth.

Kenshin?

Gomen nasai, Kaoru-dono. Sessha wa rurouni.

It's time to wander again.

He embraced her, and the reeds by the river cried with her.

They mourned aloud because she could not.

As he walked away, she fell to the ground.

The fireflies that made the world look green

Danced around her like lovers in the dark.

((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((()))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

A/N: Please review my little experiment!


End file.
